crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Poe Cottage
I thought the cover story for Poe was "Those who have mental problems and those with the gifts to help them" as an explanation as to why there may be "sane" people in Poe.NocturnalKnight 02:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought the cover story for Poe was "Those who have mental problems and those with the gifts to help them" as an explanation as to why there may be "sane" people in Poe.NocturnalKnight 02:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Floor plan/layout "Unlike the other cottages, Poe is co-ed. The transsexuals are grouped around the sunroom. The arrangement of gurlzone and Boys Town isn't specified, but it would be reasonable to assume that the gurlzone includes the low number side, next to Fey, Chaka, Generator and Tennyo, while Boys Town is on the other side of the facilities core, next to Lancer and Heyoka's room." IIRC that is inconsistent with what is seen in the stories. Hank and Heyoka are both in boy town, the other Kimbettes are all in girlzone. There is no TG area. Gilrzone contains at it's end both room 202 (Jade, Tennyo) and rooms 215 (Fey, Chaka), 216 (Ayla, Bladedancer or later Vamp). Which means that the low number side and the high number side are girlzone and the middle number side is boy town - the boys are in one end of the corridor, the girls in the opposite end, and the numbering is continous along first one side, then returning on the other side. Also, Ayla's room and Fey's room are next to each other, on the high number end. He did look through the wall (assumed to be the one on the opposite side as the sunroom wall) to discover the surprise she was making for his birthday. -- Oljak.eru 20:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : I think each floor's numbering works something like this: : 16-15-14-13-12-11-10-09 : 01-02-03-04-05-06-07-08 : Somewhere in that mix you've got a pair of shower rooms (which I think are converted dorm rooms) - one each for the girls and the boys, and separate (smaller) toilets. While there is no defined "TG Zone" (because having half a dozen at a time has never occured before), the M2F TGs are clustered around the same end, followed by the lesbians, followed by the boys (of which Hank and Hekoya are at the start of boy-zone). Room 16 is a corner room, which, given it adjoins the sun room, indicates the sun room is narrower than a dorm room as there has to be enough space to put the door!). We also know the staircase is within line of sight of the cottage entrance, so presumably the stairwell runs down the gap between the two rows of rooms. Although we haven't been told in canon, it would probably make sense for the toilets to be on the inside, as well as closets of cleaning supplies and service ducts (water, electricity, network etc.) The top floor also has an 'up' staircase leading to the flat roof (Sara once went up there to meditate while trying to avoid counting either the stars or the gravel; it's also featured in the Halloween Invasion and in a Voodoo Wolf battle). : It's perhaps also worth noting that Poe and the other four main cottages are built to the same design, so any clues revealed about their layout can also apply to Poe and vice versa. So IIRC from a description of Dickinson, the opposite end of the cottage to the sun room may be a small library / study area. : 14:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) - in reality Mittfh 14:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) not logged in! I think it's more likely that Bladedancer and Ceecee are in either 212 or 204. With 19 in Gurlzone, Plastic Girl has a single, they need 212 and 205 to fit them all. Punch and Pejuta have 205. But Phase flew around Poe to enter Bladedancer's room, which makes it sound like it should have a low number. 05:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine The reason I suggested 213 is very simple: it was explicitly listed as one of the two remaining free rooms back in "Jade 2: Away From Home" (the other was 216, which they ended up swapping for Ayla's 202): :“You’re down to two choices,” their guide informed them. “Two-sixteen, the corner room on the north, and two-thirteen, in the middle on the north. You’ll probably be bordering Boystown with that one.” Sir Lee (talk) 02:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Lancer's room number should be 207. In Jade 2:7 she finds Hank in a room 3 doors from the stairs on her side of Poe. Hank says he is next door. Three doors down should be 206, Punch and later Pejuta are in 205, therefore Hank is in 207. Baby Valentine (talk) 04:22, February 4, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine